Not Fair
by Prusse
Summary: Alors qu'il sent être arrivé à la fin de sa vie, Rome décide de partir avec Veneziano, laissant Romano derrière lui, seul. Ce n'est pas juste... TRADUCTION


**Auteur : DisturbingBunnyRabbit**

**Traductrice : **Prusse

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire appartient à **DisturbingBunnyRabbit**, les persos sont à Hidekazu et moi, je ne fais que traduire !

**To DistrubingBunnyRabbit :** I wanted to thank you for letting me translate this story, really, it's a honnour for me, and I hope all the french readers will enjoy « Not Fair », because like I told you before : This is a GREAT story which deserves to be read and known by everyone ;)

**Note de la traductrice : **Hello les gens ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction pour laquelle j'ai littéralement fondu : on ne voit malheureusement pas souvent Romano sur le fandom Français, alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps de lui faire honneur, à ce petit italien ! Et puis l'histoire est juste sublime... J'espère juste l'avoir rendu lisible, c'est une grosse hantise pour moi que de livrer une traduction pourrie... Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes !

* * *

><p><strong>Not Fair<strong>

* * *

><p>— Nonno ! Nonno !, appela le petit Italien, essayant d'attirer l'attention de son Grand-Père.<p>

— Oh, bonjour, Romano, répondit Rome en souriant. Regarde un peu ce que ton petit-frère a dessiné pour moi ! Il a du talent, pas vrai ?, s'exclama-t-il, exposant un dessin de lapin extraordinairement bien fait.

Romano scruta le dessin et sentit son cœur sombrer. Lui aussi avait fait un dessin pour son grand-père, mais il ne pouvait plus lui montrer maintenant. Pas après avoir vu ça. C'était tellement injuste. Au lieu de faire l'éloge du dessin, Romano fronça les sourcils et rétorqua :

— C'est pas si beau que ça.

Rome fronça à son tour les sourcils en observant son plus vieux petit-fils. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi renfrogné ? Il était l'exact opposé de son frère, Veneziano.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, Romano. Ton frère a travaillé très dur pour le faire, et il a fait du beau travail. Tu devrais apprendre à être plus gentil, comme lui.

Le froncement de sourcils de Romano s'accentua. Pourquoi était-il _toujours_ comparé à son frère ? C'était lui l'aîné, ça devrait être l'inverse !

— Peu importe, marmonna-t-il. Nonno, je veux aller à l'étang, reprit-il brusquement.

Rome eut un petit rire devant le changement de sujet du petit garçon.

— Si tu veux, fit-il.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, mais Romano préféra attraper sa main pour le traîner jusqu'au petit étang qui était quelque peu éloigné de l'endroit où ils se rencontraient habituellement; une villa de Rome qui deviendrait un jour celle d'Italie du Sud. Romano tira sur sa main, impatient. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de jolis dessins, comme son frère, mais son Nonno serait sans aucun doute impressionné par ce qu'il allait lui montrait, pas vrai ?

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étang, Rome dû s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Ces fichues invasions Germaniques l'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Il savait que ce ne serait pas long avant que l'ouest tombe; diable, même son chef était parti vers l'est. Il était inquiet pour Veneziano; Romano avait toujours semblé plus autonome, mais le doux et petit Veneziano était si attaché à lui, et il était encore si jeune... Avec sa santé qui ne faisait que décliner, Rome ne savait encore combien de temps il pourrait tenir.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un tiraillement impatient sur sa main toujours occupée. Il se tourna vers le plus âgé de ses petits fils, ses yeux suivant le doigt tendu de Romano pour voir ce qu'il lui montrait. Là, à côté de l'étang, il y avait... rien. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, en fait; juste quelques mauvaises herbes sauvages propres aux étangs et qui avaient donné des fleurs.

— Hum, que suis-je censé voir, Roma ?, demanda le grand-père.

Romano fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Comment ne pouvait-il pas le voir ? Il avait travaillé dur pour entretenir son jardin de fortune, et maintenant les plantes étaient en pleine floraison sous leurs yeux.

— Les fleurs, Nonno, mon jardin, expliqua impatiemment Romano.

Rome cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre. Essayant de réprimer un sourire, il fit :

— Ah, Romano, ce n'est pas un jardin. Ce ne sont que des mauvaises herbes qui poussent près des marais.

Romano resta planté là, frappé par l'injustice de l'affirmation catégorique de Rome. C'était vraiment un jardin ! Elles auraient déjà dû pousser un peu partout, mais Romano avait pris soin de retirer les petites et chétives plantes, pour ainsi permettre seulement aux fleurs de pousser dans cet espace. Il avait même disposé des pierres tout autour ! Romano sentit ses yeux commencer à piquer alors qu'il retenait ses larmes. C'était tellement injuste ! Il se précipita vers la villa aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, ne voulant pas que son grand-père le voie pleurer, ignorant le fait que Rome l'appelait.

Le lendemain matin, peu après un petit déjeuner tendu, Rome annonça son départ.

— Je vais bientôt y aller, Romano.

Rome observa avec attention son petit fils, attendant de voir sa réaction. Romano resta assis là, sans bouger ni parler, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Rome soupira. Vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. C'était Romano après tout, pas son Feli.

Romano resta momentanément abasourdi devant la soudaine déclaration. Pourquoi devait-il partir si tôt ? On dirait que les visites de son Nonno se faisaient de plus en plus courtes et de moins en moins fréquentes à chaque fois. Il commençait à assimiler la chose quand il entendit Rome pousser un soupir. Relevant la tête, il regarda l'Empire se lever de sa chaise et sortir de table.

— Nonno. Nonno ! Hé, enfoiré !

Il réussit enfin à capter son attention. Agir de la sorte attirer toujours l'attention de Rome. Ça semblait être le seul moyen pour que Romano_ ait la chance _d'obtenir l'attention de son grand-père.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?, répliqua sèchement Rome.

Il était irrité par les paroles irrespectueuses de son petit-fils, mais il préféra se taire. Il avait essayé de discipliner le garçon avant, et rien ne paraissait lui inculquer un tant soit peu de bonne conduite. Peut-être était-il insolent par nature. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à son petit-frère...

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? C'est pas encore l'après-midi.

Romano put presque entendre la supplique silencieuse dans sa question, et il espéra que Rome ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Et il ne s'en rendit pas compte, évidemment. Il ne s'en rendait jamais compte.

— Je vais rassembler mes affaires, la matinée est déjà bien entamée et j'ai apporté beaucoup plus de bagages cette fois-ci, répondit Rome avec une légère pointe d'exaspération.

— … pourquoi t'as pris beaucoup d'affaires ?

Rome se pétrifia. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'expliquer jusqu'à l'heure de son départ, pour pouvoir partir rapidement et ainsi ne pas avoir à faire face à la réaction de Romano.

— Hmm, eh bien... vois-tu, je ne reviendrai pas cette fois.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Romano de se pétrifier.

— Comment ça, tu ne reviendras pas ?

Romano fut impressionné d'avoir dit ça calmement, mais il se dit que c'était sûrement dû au choc. Ou à l'incrédulité. Son Nonno ne le quitterait pas réellement, n'est-ce pas ?

Rome se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné, évitant son regard.

— Eh bien, je vais prendre avec moi ton frère, voyager avec lui, lui apprendre quelques petites choses. Et après ça... Je ne pense pas que je serai toujours là, pour te dire la vérité.

Romano fixa Rome, submergé par l'incompréhension. Son Nonno l'abandonnait ? Il allait emmener Veneziano ? Il ne reviendrait plus jamais ? Romano sentit la jalousie comprimer tout son être, comme si une vague de douleur déferlait dans son petit corps. Il voulut pleurer, il voulut crier, il voulut supplier son Nonno de ne pas partir, mais le poids de la vague le clouait sur place. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas parler, il ne pouvait que rester assis là, à regarder son grand-père. Son grand-père qui allait le quitter. Ce n'était pas juste.

— Hum, ne fais pas cette tête Romano. Je te laisse mon héritage, fit Rome, tentant de chasser l'expression vide et sombre qui n'avait pas quitté le visage de son petit-fils.

Se sentant mal à l'aise alors que Romano continuait de le fixer silencieusement, Rome s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu'aux chambres pour commencer à empaqueter ses affaires.

Quand le temps vint pour Rome de partir, il fit une pause et attendit pour faire un dernier adieu à son héritier. Il attendit bien dix minutes, mais Romano ne se montra pas. Soupirant, Rome se tourna et fit un bref signe d'au revoir aux domestiques qui l'avaient aidé à récupérer ses affaires pour son voyage.

Romano observa silencieusement derrière un proche buisson, gravant dans son esprit l'image de son grand-père. Il la marqua au fer rouge dans son esprit, pour qu'il puisse se souvenir de lui inconsciemment, même s'il passerait consciemment toute son énergie à oublier ce traître. Il voulut encore supplier son Nonno de ne pas partir, ou au moins de le prendre avec lui. Il ne voulait pas être seul ! Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop peur. Trop peur que la réponse soit 'non'. Alors à la place, il regarda l'unique source de sécurité et d'affection qu'il n'avait jamais connu s'éloigner de lui. Sortir de sa vie. Pour de bon. Ce n'était pas juste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fine<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nonno = Grand-Père en italien.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé, moi, en tout cas, j'ai adoré le traduire et le lire, je trouve que c'est un très beau drabble illustrant le comportement de Romano... Et puis je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Rome venait sans cesse voir Feliciano mais ne parlait jamais de Romano...<p>

Sinon, bah les reviews sont les bienvenues XD Je tiens à préciser que j'y réponds toujours, et que je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil ;)

_(mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de sortir une nouvelle trad au lieu de réviser pour mon bac blanc ?...)_


End file.
